ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Player talk (Season 3)
'RULES FOR PLAYER TALK' * No inappropriate language or pictures. Our player's age starts at about 10. Keep it clean pls =) *Don't call out specific players for doing something. If you'd like to use yourself as an example you may. *If you don't see a section you want, add it! Just try to keep similar sections together. 'PVP' '1v1 PVP' Add your tips here! '2v2 PVP' The most noticeable thing I saw in the 2v2 tourney, was what classes the finalists played. I came second with my partner, me playing Druid, and my partner playing Hunter. The person I battled for first place, was playing two characters, one of which was his friend who couldn't make it. I eagerly looked over my opponents abilities, to see what ones I would play for myself. I noticed that my opponents were also a Druid Hunter combo. I talked this fact over a little with my friends and staff and realized that a Druid Hunter combo is probably the best combo for 2v2. Why. Because, with the hunters speed your team will most likely go first, giving you that slight advantage. This lets you smack debuffs/conditions on your enemies, crippling them so that they can't do the same to you. The hunters poison quiver ability can be deadly if it's applied on the first turn of battle, as it is hard to cure, and even when it is cured the hunter can easily reapply it with a single hit. So now you have the first turn advantage. Now, combine this with the solid, often hard to hit and very stable Druid. A Druid may not be some dpsing beast who can pull off crazy damage in a turn, or even win the speed roll consistently, but the Druid is a fantastic adaptive class. If you are doing the 2v2 tourney, you will most likely face off against multiple class combos, and a variety of abilities. An unpredictable enemy is a hard enemy to kill. Having a Druid, who is a overall good class, may not give you the advantage, but it will at least give you a fighting chance against an ability or class that you can't otherwise beat with any other class. Oh yeah, and tiger form/bear form.... Good stuff. Get your hands on a rare token, and buy the passive rare ability that ups your tiger/bear form power/buff, so you get +2 pow or +2 def from your form. Pair that with Invoke and an ability of your choice, and your set to go fighting anyone you fancy. Stuff to watch out for: Priests have a ability that can revive a team mate with like 10 hp or something. Don't let this happen. If you're fighting a pair with a priest, kill the priest first or you'll end up having to re-kill an enemy and deal with their abilities and conditions all over again. Mages are nasty dps'ers. Because they are highly condition/active ability based, get your hands on the item 'redirect cannon' so you take their own power and use it against them, even if it means buying it off the black market for an extra gold. (Talk with whoever is at the shop if you want to see the black market.) A duo with a Mage hoping to knock one of your players out early will soon be surprised when you use redirect cannon. -David k 'Boss Battle Tips'! How and when to fight bosses! Tips on fighting Istraza Tier 3 are to focus on her and avoid attacking the other bosses that she summons. I would recommend a team made up of an oracle, a marksmen, a guardian, and a archmage. Have the oracle heal a party member every turn and use Resurrect if anyone dies while the guardian gives +1 defense to everyone and attacks with the archmage and the marksmen(using Gift Of Swiftness). Also have abilities that do at least one extra damage if you hit with an attack because Istraza takes 1 less damage from basic attacks and abilities that modify basic attacks. '-Holden A' 'General tips' Before you go around trying to fight bosses, you should ALWAYS try to get your pvp/veteran level in before you fight a boss, unless it pushes you out of their tier range. This way, you are as close to the top of the tier as you can be when you fight the boss. Also ask the boss to give a description of themselves before you fight, as you might be able to reveal a boss weakness, such as a vulnerability to fire ect. Groups can be very important when killing bosses. Soloing isn't easy. Nic. cage: YOU DONT SAY! A group of straight DPS'ers might survive, but a group of healers/priests decked out with healing abilities will have a hard time, even if they do last quite a while. Probably the best combo of people to take on a boss would be: One hunter, so your team can have a high chance to go first every turn. One Mage, for straight DPS. One Druid for consistent blocking/damage, and high adaptability to situation changes. Lastly, one summoner, paladin or priest to tank or revive fallen allies. Unfortunately, if you don't have unlimited friends to pick and chose from, you will probably make it so long you at least generally have a combination of classes, rather than four hunters/priests ect. -David 'Dungeon Walkthroughs' Tips and tricks for all your dungeoning needs! The Royal Assassination by Eric Y. 1. Kill all assassins. 2. Disguise with dead assassin's clothes. 3. Trick Annabelle to thinking the king is still in the castle. 4. Kill more assassins. 5. Yolo charge the door and ignore all distractions. 'Factions'! "Vahalalalallallala" Eric Y: VALAHALAHALAHALAHALAHALAHALAHALAHALA WILL RULE TEH WURLD 'Leveling Guides!' Post content here! 'Concerns/ Suggestions/ Questions for the Dev team!' Amanda (the Shopkeeper/ Final boss): Hello there players! In case you didn't know, we can't be everywhere at once. So we need your help! If you think anything is broken, or OP, please let us know here. Or if you'd just like to ask one of us a question, post it ''here for everyone to see! Eric Y: Warrior needs more abilities. It should have one that allows you to transfer all your defense to extra damage for 1 turn. Amanda: We are aware of player's issues with not be impressed with Warrior. We promise we are looing into it for Session 3. We tried to go for a more utility based class which people weren't happy with. We've been talking about switching Warriors to a stance class similar to druid, but no promises. Holden A: I think Gift Of Swiftness is broken because you can always use your speed as your attack instead of rolling an even or an odd number to use it and there is no limited amount of times you can use it Post content here!